This Aint The Heart Break HotelThe Wanted Fanfic
by TwFanfictions
Summary: Will the problems build up? Will Georgia and Nathan melt under the pressure? Or will their love conquer all? Will they get through it all? Together? Or alone?
1. Chapter 1

**Part One:**

'I hear your heart cry for love... But you won't let me make it right' I sang along with my Tw CD blasting out. I knew every word to their songs. I loved them + their music. I knew the dance moves and everything. I was sat on my bed with all my magazines spread out on my bed... I gazed up at the wall opposite my bed. You couldn't even see the wall paper. All I had was Tw posters... I had cut out pictures, articles and everything from magazines and newspapers and stuck them neatly to my wall. There was one that stood out. He always did. Every time I looked at my wall, he would catch my eye first! Nathan James Sykes. His eyes, His fringe, his smile, his cute button nose, and his fly impression just won me over. There were five of us... Me, Nikki, Ellie, Alice and Holly. We all had our own Tw member. We were all in love with one of them. Mine happened to be Nathan Sykes. Me and my 4 friends had been trying for the last 3 months to get to meet Tw or get a signed iPod or whatever by entering competitions...

'Come on sweetie' mum shouted 'we need to go'

I ran downstairs with my 'I 3 Nathan Sykes hoodie'. I jumped into my mum's car to go to the shop. 'Put capital fm mum?' I smiled. She turned it on.

'Right then, for the question to win 5 VIP tickets this weekend for The Wanted... answer this question' the radio man said. 'MUM I could win this. Can I have your phone?' I screamed. She handed me her phone. He said the number to call and I dialled it in.

'What is the band singer, Max George's middle name?' He asked. I rang. I waited and waited.

'Hello?' I heard from my phone. 'Oh my gosh... did I get through!' I screamed. 'Your answer is' he asked. 'Alberto, Max's middle name is Alberto!' I said. 'That's the CORRECT answer... you have just won 5 VIP tickets for THE WANTED' He shouted down the phone. I screamed. I gave him my email address and our address.

'MUM I WON VIP TICKETS' I squealed. We pulled up into the shop. We walked in.

'Mum can I have a magazine?' I asked. She nodded and I ran to the aisle. One had The Wanted on the front and a giant poster in the middle. I ran back to my mum. 'This!' I said and threw it in the trolley. We walked out the shop with all the shopping and put it in the boot. I sat in the car... And my mom joined me.

'Can I ring the girls?' I asked my mom and she handed me her phone.I dialled in all their numbers and did a five way chat.

'Hey girls' I said. 'Hey' they all said. 'WE HAVE VIP TICKETS FOR THE WANTED THIS WEEKEND!' I screamed. They all screamed. 'Seriously?' Nikki asked. 'YES!' I shouted and we all screamed again. We were going tomorrow. 'Girls, get your pyjamas, and your clothes for tomorrow. Your staying at mine'

I shouted and hung up. We arrived home and I ran inside. I waited for the doorbell to ring. I ran to the door. I opened the door and they ran in screaming.

'WE'RE GOING TO THE WANTED!' We all screamed. 'Girls take it upstairs' my mum said. We all ran upstairs and sat on my bed. 'I'm going to meet Nathan' I squealed. 'I'm going to meet Siva' Alice said. 'I'm going to meet Jay!' Ellie said. 'I'm going to meet Tom' Nikki shouted. 'I'm going to meet Max' Holly shouted. I couldn't wait...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

I woke up the next morning at 10am by all time low on my phone alarm.

'WAKE UP!' I screamed. We had to get there by 12... We printed off the vip tickets the night before...

I did my hair and makeup first. Then I pulled on my tights, shorts, and then crop top with my Nathan hoodie over it.

We all ran out to the car and drove to the o2 arena. 'Girls quiet down' my mum said winding the window down. 'These girls are here to meet the wanted... with their VIP tickets' my mum said. 'So these are the five lucky girls, drive straight ahead and park up there and my colleague will meet you any minute!' He said and pointed to an empty parking space.

My mom parked up and we all jumped out the car screaming. 'Follow me' His colleague said. We all skipped behind him until we reached two double doors.

'Hi girls, you must be the lucky winners' Jayne said. 'YES! I'm Gee, That's Nikki, Ellie, Alice and Holly' I said pointing at each of them. My mum left us with Jayne. I waved to her as she drove off.

'Ready to meet the boys?' Jayne asked. We all nodded violently. She led us through some doors and up to two well built blokes in front of another set of doors. We pulled out our VIP passes and handed it them to scan. He nodded and passed them back to me and I put them in my bag. 'Welcome girls, have fun' One said and they both moved out the way of the doors. 'Thank you' we all said shyly.

We walked round and then we stopped in front of a large door that said 'Main room' we all got nervous. Jayne put her hand on the handle. 'Jayne, could you first show us where the toilets are?' I asked grabbing her wrist. She nodded and led us round.

We pulled out make up and redid it all until we looked perfect. 'Ready girls?' She laughed. We all nodded. We all quickly walked to the main room again. Jayne went in first... 'Ready to go in girls?' I asked. They all nodded. I opened the door and we all walked in one after each other.

'Boys, this is Gee, Nikki, Ellie, Alice and Holly' Jayne said and laughed pointing to each of us. 'I better leave you all to it' Jayne said and walked out. 'So you won the VIP Tickets... make yourself at home' Siva said in that deep Irish accent.

Nathan was laid out on the sofa. I walked over to him and tapped his legs. 'Do you mind?' I asked him shyly. He turned round and crossed his legs. 'Not a problem... Gee? Right?' He asked. 'Yeah, ha-ha. Look' I said. I had pressed my foot up against his. We both had light blue converse on. 'Oh look at that' He laughed. His laugh just made me smile. For a moment we sat there looking into each other's eyes. I was only two years younger than him.

An hour later Nathan had his head in my lap and his legs hanging off the arm of the sofa. Me and Nathan had been talking... He looked up at me and smiled. He put his hand on my cheek and stroked it with his thumb. He quickly pulled it away. 'I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me' he sulked. I grabbed his hand as it dropped from my face 'Nathan, I honestly didn't mind... I definitely want to get to know you better' I whispered. He smiled. 'Come on I need to show you something' He whispered. We both stood up and walked out the room. 'Where are you taking me?' I asked laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three:**

'Keep running' he said panting. We turned a corner and he stopped.

He faced me and held me hand. 'Now close your eyes' He said. 'Why?' I laughed. 'Trust me, just close your eyes' I did what he said. I heard a door open. I felt his warm hands on my back push me into a room.

When we got in the room, I stood still with my eyes still closed; I suddenly felt his warm breath on my face, tickling me. He was closer to me. I bit my lip. His lips softly touched mine, I kissed back waiting for a response from him, he wrapped his arms around my waist. I put my hands around his neck. He pulled away.

'I'm so sorry...' he said. I smiled. 'I didn't mind Nathan' I said.

'This is my dressing room' He said pointing to the room. 'But it's HUGE' I said. 'I know, now two seconds while I get changed' He said and walked into the changing room.

He walked back out in his Jacket with a hood, a black top underneath and then greyish jeans and some black converse. When he came back in I was looking on a rack of clothes. I pulled out his Purple jacket that he once had a picture in for 'Bliss Boys' I smiled.

He looked at me. I put it back down and sighed. He walked over to me and grabbed my left hand with his right. He entwined our fingers and smiled. He pulled out that same jacket off the rack. He handed it to me. I grabbed the hanger. 'Here' He said. 'What?' I asked smiling? 'I want you to have it' he said. 'Oh no, I could never take this, it's your favourite jacket, and anyway, I wasn't hinting at wanting it when i pulled it out' I said and moved closer to him.

'I want you to have it... I like you Gee... I really do... Take it. Please? I want you to have it... you'd look perfect in it... look' He said and pulled the sleeves over my hands and pulling it up and pulling the hood up. 'You look perfect...' He said. I blushed. 'Oh Nathan, Thank you. I thought i was lucky to meet you all... and now I've fell for you even more' I said.

He walked over to a desk with jewellry on. He grabbed a ring, It had: 'I love you, don't forget that' engraved around the ring. Nathan got down on one knee. 'Gee, Will you be my girlfriend?' He asked. I blushed and nodded. He pushed the ring onto my right thumb. 'Now whenever I'm not there, you can read the writing, and I'll be with you in your heart, but I'll never not be there' He said. I smiled.

'We better be getting back' I said. 'Yeah okay, I need to go on stage soon' he said. We walked out the room and he stopped.

'Wait' He said and dashed back in. He ran back out. 'Turn around' He said. I turned around confused. He put a necklace around my neck and fastened it.

I looked down and put it in my hand. It was a locket with two spaces in the middle for two photos photo. I smiled and closed it.

It was in the shape of a heart with loads of detail on the front and the back .Like it was mirrored. I ran my finger over it delicately. I turned back to Nathan.

'It's Beautiful' I said. 'It matches you then' He said. I blushed. 'Let's go' he said. He grabbed my right hand and entwined his fingers with mine. He pulled me closer to him as we walked down the long hallway and turned into the main room. Everyone was snuggled up with their favourite member.


End file.
